The Loneliest Girl
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: ven nunca ha tenido un cumpleaños, pero esta vez sera diferente. Los chicos han preparado una sorpresa para ella. ¿Podrán volver un mal recuerdo algo bueno?


Se encontraba en su habitación meditando, el ruido de las voces demoniacas como de costumbre trataban de perturbarle en el silencio estridente siendo que se hallaba sola en la Torre Titán, flotando en el aire, con las piernas cruzadas y ambas manos en los costados su dedo pulgar e índice se tocaban tratando de hallar la paz.

La paz que siempre estaba persiguiendo sin poder lograrlo, ¿Cuántas veces vivió con el miedo de reconocerse así misma? ¿Cuántas veces su propio padre, Trigon le había demostrado su verdadera naturaleza? Aquella misma que quiso borrar trastocado una vez más su felicidad.

Raven sabía a la perfección que la felicidad era efímera, esta nunca duraba demasiado, aun así atesoraba cada pequeño momento a pesar de que en su faz nunca se dibujara una sonrisa grata.

Cerrando con fuerza los parpados, en sus labios se dibujó una mueca al recordar todos los estragos que alguna vez ocasiono, casi había destruido a la humanidad, y no solo eso, sino a sus amigos, a quienes consideraba como a su familia.

El dolor amargo se estaciono en su pecho clavando dentro de su corazón la culpa.

¿Ser un superhéroe cuando era un demonio? ¡Qué ironía! Su destino era el origen del fin ante las llamas de Trigon, aun así se reusaba a toda costa ser un simple objeto. Tal vez era su orgullo, o un simple acto de fe, porque como toda existencia quería creer que tenía las riendas de su propio destino, que su propósito de existir era mayor que solo ser un simple portal...

Porque a pesar de todo, ¿Su existencia no solo se debía para servir a su padre verdad?

Al menos eso quiso creer y aferrándose a esos ideales nuevamente trataba de ganar la batalla de cada día consigo misma. Siendo que aquella otra parte que le conformaba, y que trataba a toda costa de mantener oculta y sellada seguía luchando por salir afuera.

¿Qué si pensó acabar con su parte demonio? Claro que lo pensó, fueron tantas veces, que había perdido la cuenta, aunque solo era una mentira más para su lastimado corazón siendo que el temor seguía ahí dentro; _"Y si al desaparecer ya no queda nada de mí?", _era un pensamiento recurrente que seguía pululando a la vuelta de esquina detonando el terror por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Porque a pesar de que en su faz no hubiese rastro de emoción, Raven sentía, sentía lo que los demás podían sentir, ese el sueño frugal de lo que nunca podría hacer consigo mismo sin desatar el Armagedón, a un lado del escenario, siempre sería un extra más detrás del telón observando en silencio, cerrando bien fuerte sus labios con ambas manos, mientras observaba la naturaleza humana sin poder dejar hablar su alma por completo.

Un simple deseo que solo podría anhelar, porque a pesar de todo, ella nunca podría tener esa dicha al ser su existencia la mezcla del caos tomando forma en la realidad.

Llorar.

Reír.

Sentir odio o amor.

Cada una de ellas, emociones vagas que no podía darse el lujo de sentir del todo sin temor de perderse así misma.

Largando un poco de aire, siguió con su trabajo hasta que escucho la sonora voz de Dick.

—¡Rachel! ¿Puedes bajar?

Abriendo los ojos, dejo su posición actual al encontrarse flotando encima de su cama con el libro de hechizos al frente.

Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pensó que tal vez se trataba de una emergencia, pero esta vez la alarma de su intercomunicador no se escuchó. Además era ilógico al ver que ya habían regresado a la torre. ¿Tal vez se trataba de alguna pequeñez?

Pero que gran equivocación.

En la sala, se encontraba Víctor con un par de globos, detrás de ellos, Kori y Garfield sosteniendo una pancarta, este último se había transformado en una jirafa para ajustarse a la altura del sobrevuelo de la Tamaraniana.

Sus orbes se habían abierto un poco más de lo normal, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta no supo que decir, aun menos cuando Dick tomo su hombro y lanzo las serpentinas.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Lanzaron en conjunto con su habitual sonrisa, desviando la mirada observo el pastel de betún de fresa.

Dando un par de pasos hacia atrás se vio contra la pared.

Un par de lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas, no era su cumpleaños, siendo honesta no tenía uno al menos que ella recuerde, su nacimiento más que un milagro se observaba como la manifestación de una maldición que día a día amedrentaba su ser con el terrible final del cual día a día luchaba por no volverlo realidad.

—Amiga Raven —Kori soltó su lado de la pancarta para ir con ella, y abrazarle —¿Te encuentras bien?

Raven seguía sin poder ninguna palabra, su garganta dolía, y sus emociones se arremolinaban contra ella tratando de contenerlas.

Pronto Dick se acercó a ella —No sabemos mucho de tu pasado, tampoco la fecha de tu cumpleaños, sé que hay recuerdos que no quisieras recordar, aun así pensamos —se rasco la mejilla con el índice— que como equipo debíamos... —cada vez sus palabras sonaban tan escuetas.

—Lo que quiere decir Dick es que —esta vez hablo Stone— es que queríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños, sabemos que puede no tener un significado tan grato para ti, pero para nosotros significa mucho ya que gracias a tu nacimiento tenemos en nuestras filas a una buena amiga y confidente, además de un buena Titán...

—Rae —esta vez fue Garfield quien hablo acercándose a ella volviendo a su forma real dejando caer la pancarta al suelo— no queríamos hacerte sentir mal, solo queríamos celebrar que un día en el año, tu naciste y ahora gracias a eso, estas aquí, con nosotros —le sonrió, mientras tomaba sus manos— si esto fue un problema o...

La chica aferro sus manos, mientras negaba, Kori quien se encontraba a un lado abrazándole pudo sentir como su cuerpo temblaba bajo el suyo.

—Yo... —su voz seguía quebrándose, sentía la garganta arder, entonces pudo reconocer aquel sentimiento que trataba de salir de su corazón, Rachel sabía que habían dos razones por las cuales las personas lloraban, ya sea por tristeza y dolor, los cuales siempre estuvieron presentes en su vida, siendo que nunca considero su existencia como algo bueno, aun menos al ser el producto de una violación y el destino que colgaba de sus manos solo generaba más presión en ella, sin embargo en ese instante constataba por primera vez las lágrimas que eran generadas por la felicidad. Porque por una vez su existencia era recibida con alegría sin ser por parte de alguna extraña secta, sino por su propio equipo y amigos que observaba como familia. Haciendo un último esfuerzo trato de articular algo decente para la muestra de amor que le estaban dando en ese instante— Gracias —su voz seguía temblorosa y un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas hasta morir en el piso de la alfombra.

Dick miro a los demás con una sonrisa en los labios y al unísono los cuatro ofrecieron aquellas cálidas palabras, mientras se unían al abrazo con Kori.

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RACHEL!

Y así por primera vez Raven había celebrado su cumpleaños.

『❀』

Sin darse cuenta en otra tierra muy similar a la suya, el hombre considerado Dios recitaba un par de palabras, resonando por las infinitas Tierras, tras decidir dejar Marte y volver a su mundo;

_"Los milagros. Hay eventos con rarezas astronómicas como; oxigeno que se convierte en oro, he vivido para atestiguar tales eventos y aun así e ignorado que en la concepción humana millones y millones de células compiten para crear la vida, generación tras generación hasta que al final tú madre ama a un hombre, era un hombre que ella odiaba con toda razón y a pesar de la contradicción contra todas la probabilidades... eres tú y solo tú quien emerge para dar una forma específica a todo el caos. Eso es igual a hacer un milagro de la nada... un milagro."_

* * *

_**Hello, otra vez yo; LittleKuriboh trayendo esta vez un pequeño Songfic sin quererlo, pero suele pasarme -más seguido de lo que creen- que escucho una canción y siento que me invita a crear algo con ella, en este caso desde hace tiempo quería escribir sobre el cumpleaños de Raven, y sumando esta hermosa tonada, empezaron a fluir los sentimientos como el deseo de escribir algo sobre ella, aún recuerdo cuando vi por primera vez Los Jóvenes Titanes sintiendo un clic con ella y su pasado, en fin también quise colocar una pequeña frase de una de mis películas favoritas; "The Watchmen" la cual sentí perfecta para esta ocasión.**_

_**Sin más que decir, tengan un lindo día, LittleKuriboh fuera**_


End file.
